Wearing each other's clothes
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day six, your OTP wearing each other's clothes. Varrick comes home to Zhu Li wearing his coat and decides he has to retaliate.


"Hello, Sir."

Now there was a sight Varrick could come home to every night. Zhu Li was stretched out on the bed in a rather suggestive position, but more suggestive than that was her outfit. Or should he say his outfit? The only thing covering Zhu Li's body was his own coat, the formal one he wore for special occasions. Somehow he was pretty sure what special occasion his wife had in mind right now.  
>"Well, well, my sweet tiger seal, stealing my clothes, are we?"<br>She crossed and uncrossed her legs, blatantly gazing at him with thinly veiled desire.  
>"I thought you'd like that," she said with a voice that wanted itself lascivious.<br>As much as he loved her, Varrick could say one thing about Zhu Li: she was not a very smooth person. Or a sweet talker. He could pride himself in having the monopole on that. It didn't mean that he didn't like it when Zhu Li tried − in fact, he loved it! He also loved to tease her, especially in the bedroom, and that was the route he would take right now.  
>"Of course I like it, dear, I love it!"<br>She ran her fingers through her hair, throwing her head back a little, a gesture that would have been a lot sexier if her hand didn't get stuck in some tangles half way through. He hid his smirk better than she hid her embarassment.

He walked to their closet and Zhu Li sighed.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Same thing you are, my sweet."  
>"Pretty sure I'm laying on the bed waiting for you."<br>"Pretty sure you're wearing my clothes. Well, one of them at least."  
>He pulled out her formal outfit, the one he liked best, with the beautiful Water Tribe style of lining, and held it before him with a grin.<br>"How about that, huh?"  
>"Varrick, that's not what I… Ugh."<br>She just took her head between her hands in frustration, not even finishing her sentence.  
>"I think I might try that on right now, Zhu Li. I wonder if it'll suit me as well as my coat does you."<br>He took her pretty little vest and tried putting it on, but not even the sleeves would fit, let alone the rest. Zhu Li might be ten times as strong as him, but she was a lot slimmer. He glanced at her. SHe was still frowning, frustrated, he could see that, but somehow she was also hiding a smile at his failure − but not hiding it enough that he couldn't see right through her.

"You know, I understand, Zhu Li."  
>"Then just <em>do the thing<em>, Varrick," she said, not without some roughness.  
>"Alright, alright…"<br>He took off his own vest, then his shirt, his tank top underneath it, noticing with delight that Zhu Li was following his every move eagerly.  
>"Like what you see?"<br>She might not like speaking her wishes out, but that did not mean she could not show them very clearly. Her legs parted slightly but he did not allow himself to take a look at what she had revealed to him just now, lest he ruined the buildup by being impatient. She nodded, determined, her eyes shining with want. He almost lost himself in her gaze and he felt that he was starting to get hard just by looking at her. As countless times before, he told himself how little he deserved such a lovely wife as Zhu Li.

Even without his clothes, he still could not get the bloody vest to fit him at all. So much for trying to wear her outfit.  
>"Well I've got no luck with that!"<br>"Spirits, Varrick," she said in a whiny voice that was getting unrestrained, "don't put that thing on! You'll tear it anyway."  
>"Mmh, you may be right."<br>"Finally!"  
>"I'll try the skirt instead! It's looser, it has to fit."<br>She sighed dramatically.  
>"Varrick..."<br>There was that sexy voice of hers. He gave her his cutest smile and loved to see her blush in reaction, though it was faint. She licked her lower lip, trying her best to be alluring, and rearranged his coat so that it uncovered most of her body. He really wanted to look, and even far more than just look, but he loved teasing her far too much to let himself be distracted. He would stop when she would actually admit to her needs clearly.

The skirt did not fit over his baggy pants. Zhu Li gave him a suggestive look (those she completely mastered, though her dirty talk was still not on par with his) and glanced at his pants, her eyes telling him to get rid of them. He was half minded to refuse her that, but then, it would stop being funny and would just be plain mean.

"Well I can't keep these on."

"Mmh, I wanna see you without them."

"I'd never deny you what you want, tiger seal."

Her face told him that she did in fact think that he'd been denying her a lot. Still wanting to take some time at least, he hooked his fingers under his waistband and slowly, teasingly pulled it down and kicked it off. He was looking right at her, but even if he hadn't been, he would have just _known_ that she had that look in her eyes that screamed "I wanna jump your bones right now". What a lucky man he was.

"Now, I'm dying to try that on, it's so fun to try out each other's clothing! You were so right!"

"You know, Varrick, if you put one more garment on instead of pulling the rest off, I might just walk away from this."

"Oh, come on, Zhu Li, I'm just doing what you are!"

She had nothing to answer to that.

"I'm sure you're actually dying to see me wear this skirt."

"Well, I _would_, but right now, I have other things in mind…"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

She sighed, her head down, but when she looked up again, he gulped at her determination.

"Enough, Varrick!"

He dropped the skirt.

"You. Bed. Now. We're doing the thing."

Both his clothes and hers went flying into the air when he joined her in bed and soon the very idea of wearing anything became absurd. But he still wouldn't mind if she wore his coat like that more often.


End file.
